


Can't Fight This Feeling

by shaneo6930



Series: Mac + Stiles [9]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 80s Music, Boys Being Cute, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slow Dancing, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: Mac comes home to find Stiles waiting for him with a surprise.
Relationships: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)/Stiles Stilinksi
Series: Mac + Stiles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/959838
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Can't Fight This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> So I figured with all of the shit going on in the world, we needed some fluff. So this was born. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title from Can't Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon on
> 
> Contains lyrics from Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper and Can't Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon.

Mac walked into his house and fumbled for the light switch. "Stiles?" He called out. "Boze? Are you there?"

He walked in the house and shut the door. Looking around the house, he noticed the stuffed bear in the corner was holding a sign. "Dinner on the deck, Mr. MacGyver."

Mac smiled as he walked toward the deck to find it lined with hundreds of white LED flickering lights, making it look even more beautiful than it already is. 

As soon as he stepped on the deck, a familiar tune sounded from the Bluetooth speaker hidden in an artificial plant. 

"Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you," Cyndi Lauper sang. Mac smiled listening to one of his favorite songs as he moved toward the picnic table, which had been set with two settings, 2 bottles of wine, and glasses. 

"Surprise!" A voice behind him called out. 

"Stiles," Mac smiled. He then turned around to see his boyfriend dressed in a blue suit. "Did you do this?"

"I may have had some help," Stiles admitted. 

Mac looked down at himself. "I'm a little underdressed," he said.

"You're perfect," Stiles said, taking Mac's hand and leading him to the table. 

"What's the occasion, Stiles?" 

"Really?" Stiles asked. "It's our anniversary."

Mac raised an eyebrow. "No it's not," he said. "Our anniversary is June 3. The day I became a wolf."

Stiles pushed a button on his phone. The music stopped. He then sat down at the table across from Mac. "I know," he said through a laugh. "I was testing you. Good catch."

"Like I'd forget the day my life changed forever." He reached for a bottle of wine. "Is this the stuff your friend Theo makes?" He asked.

"It is," Stiles answered. "He made that special for tonight. It goes great with the meal." He lifted the lid off of the pot in front of them. "Spaghetti Bolognese. Your grandfather's recipe."

Mac smiled. "My favorite," he said. "Did you make this for me?"

"I did," Stiles scooped a serving out onto the plate in front of his boyfriend before plating his own serving. 

The dinner went off perfectly, Mac thought. The food was just as good as it was when his grandfather made it, and he had a lot of fun just being with Stiles talking about their day. 

"Have you let Russ in on your little secret yet?" Stiles asked shortly after their plates were cleaned and Mac was finishing his second glass of wine. The buzz was just starting to hit thanks to Theo's special blend of alcohol and wolfsbane, allowing supernatural creatures to finally get intoxicated.

"I did," Mac replied, putting the cork back in the bottle. "He already knew though. Well about the Supernatural world. I think there's a story there."

"He looks like someone Argent could know," Stiles started clearing the table. "We'll have to call him and ask."

"I don't think he likes me very much."

"Who? Argent? Why do you say that?"

Mac ran a hand through his hair. "Because I helped kill his father."

"You didn't help do shit to him," Stiles reminded Mac. "Jack and my dad shot the old bastard. And he forgave them like right after it happened."

A bell inside dinged. "Time for dessert," Stiles said before grabbing the dinner plates. "Stay there," he told Mac before walking into the house. 

Less than a minute later, Stiles walked out of the house carrying a plate. He walked carefully, trying to not spill its contents.

Right as Stiles got in front of the table, he tripped and fell to the ground. The cookies that were on the plate scattering across the deck. 

Mac rushed over to help Stiles up. "Are you okay, baby?" He asked, as Stiles rose to his knees. 

"Yeah," Stiles answered. "I'm fine." He began to dust himself off. "I'm actually great," he said, pulling something out of his pocket. It was then that Mac noticed that Stiles was on one knee. 

"Mac," Stiles said, looking into Mac's eyes. "These past few years together have been the best time of my life. We've been through so much together, from saving the world to seeing our families grow together."

"Stiles," Mac asked, with tears in his eyes. "Are you--"

"Please let me finish, Mac," Stiles interrupted. "When I woke up in the hospital last year, and you were the first person I saw, I knew I wanted to do this. I love you more than I have loved anybody. And you return that love in more ways than you'll ever know. 

"So I have to ask you. Angus MacGyver, will you marry me?" 

Stiles opened up the small velvet box in his hand to reveal a silver band engraved with a moon. Resting on either side of the moon were small blue and amber colored stones. One each the color of their eyes. 

Mac, overcome with emotions, could only breathe out a soft "yes," as he knelt before Stiles. "Yes, I will marry you, Mieczyslaw Stilinski!" 

He leaned forward and kissed his fiance, as Stiles placed the ring on his finger. 

They broke the kiss, and Stiles pulled his phone out of his pocket. After tapping a few buttons, music began to play around them. Take My Breath Away by Berlin sounded as the two men stood up. 

Mac looked down and studied the band on his finger. "This is beautiful," he said. 

"Thanks," Stiles answered. "I had a lot of help picking it out. Bozer, Riley, Jill, and Matty all had a hand in choosing it." 

"I wish they could have seen this."

"They did." Stiles turned Mac's attention to the lights above the door. "See those?" He asked. "One of them is a webcam that streamed the whole thing back to the Phoenix war room, and to Scott and Isaac's house, where my dad and Melissa are also watching." 

Stiles' phone then rang. He hit the green button and a video appeared on screen. 

"CONGRATULATIONS!" a chorus of voices yelled out of the phone. It was the entire Phoenix team. 

"I knew it was gonna happen for you guys!" Jill shouted. "Do guys do wedding showers? I'm so throwing you guys a wedding shower!"

Stiles laughed. "I don't think--"

"It's Jill, baby," Mac told his fiance. "The shower is happening." He looked back down at the screen. "Boze, are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy for my best friend!" Bozer said, wiping away a tear. "Congratulations, guys."

"Don't be getting too emotional now, Boze," Mac told his friend. "You're still up for best man duties."

"Congrats on finding someone who can put up with your snoring and crappy taste in music," Desi added. 

"Hey, I like his music!" Stiles said. 

"You better not hurt him, Stiles," Riley called out. "I'll hack your bank and drive your credit score below zero!"

Before Stiles spoke up in defense, Matty added to this.

"I can completely authorize this too, Freckles. You take care of him."

"I'm sure we fully plan to take care of each other," Mac said, smiling. "Thanks, guys. We'll see you tomorrow."

"The hell we will, Blondie," Matty said. "You two have to celebrate this. If I see you before Thursday, you can look for another job!"

"Just call it something comes up?" He asked. 

"I will," Matty responded. "Congratulations, you two. We're really happy for you."

With that the call ended. Stiles hit a button on his phone, and a new song started. "I can't fight this feeling any longer. And yet I'm still afraid to let it show."

"May I have this dance?" Stiles asked, holding his hand out. Mac smiled and took it. Standing up the two men swayed around the deck to the music. 

"I can't believe it," Mac said. "I'm going to be Angus Stilinski."

"I was thinking we hyphenate," Stiles replied. "Stilinski-MacGyver has a certain ring to it, I believe." 

"And with the names we go by being derivative of our last names, it makes sense."

Stiles stopped dancing and looked into his fiance's eyes. "You wanna take this celebration inside?" He asked. 

Mac smiled. "Of course I do," he said with a suggestive growl. 

"Fuck, you know what that growl does to me," Stiles moaned before pulling Mac in for a kiss, leading the wolf back into the house. 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
